


why'd you make me cry

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of not really) - Freeform, Character Study, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Rivalry, but - Freeform, i guess, i have no idea how to tag this help me, i'm just tired as freaking hell yall i'm sorry, romeo and juliet-esque shit, the rest are kind of mentioned, title from a song, yes literally all my creativity in titles just flew away fgdhsjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Olivia realizes....[Day 6 - Secret]
Relationships: Olivia/Maya
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455
Kudos: 1





	why'd you make me cry

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> you can find the prompt list [here](https://warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come)

Olivia throws herself on her bed, groaning. Warm tears gather at the corner of her eyes, she lets out a shaky sigh as she turns to face the ceiling.

They lost to the Ocelots at the Endercon Building Competition once again. It’s become a routine at this point.

She’s usually… not the type to dwell too much on losses (emphasis on too much). Though, whatever’s going on with the Ocelots, it’s affecting her more than it should.

It’s probably the snarky remarks they throw around literally every time her, Jesse and Axel are around, and the taunts they throw around before and after the competition.

But it’s different, way different this time.

The way _she_ looked at her like that; vulgar, wry, mocking. As if they hadn’t met up at the beach at night just last Sunday. As if they weren’t doing that regularly.

Why the hell are they rivals anyway?! There’s no need to pretend they’re sworn enemies from birth or something! Why can’t Maya just drop the act? Why bother with all the hostility when they don’t even want to be enemies? They could just stop and apologize to each other and everything would be good! They could even be friends!

Friends.

It feels so odd, so foreign to her. Actually being friends with the Ocelots. Actually being friends with Maya.

Why does Olivia care anyway? It’s just a rivalry that’s been going on since what, elementary school? Why did she start caring about it now? It’s not like she has just recently noticed how the faint green tint on her ice blue eyes is more noticeable under the dim street lights, or how her lips are nearly always glossy, or how there’s this puppy pout every time she brushes the falling strands of her hair back to her hairpin –

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh **no**._

Olivia realizes.


End file.
